Fire and Water
by JamesTheHuman5588
Summary: Percy finds a new half-blood but is it a half-blood? Or is it a HALF-TITAN OMG ok i suck at summary's so please just read Thanks, JamesTheHuman5588
1. Chapter 1

**Ap: This is my first fan fiction so don't be totally critical of this story I'm new to fan fiction. I do not nor probably ever will own PJO Thanks – JamesTheHuman5588**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I sprinted across the field to the Big House. Chiron had said that something was important was happening and needed me immediately. I walked in the door and saw that Annabeth and Chiron were talking in hushed tones. As I got closer I heard Annabeth say "…what if they fight?" Chiron replied saying "Let the gods forbid else it may be the destruction of camp half-blood"

When they saw me they immediately stopped conversing. As I approached Chiron asked me how I was doing. I replied saying I was fine and asked why he requested me. "It appears that we have found another half-blood." He replied. "Why do you need me?" I asked. "Because this is the most powerful half-blood we have ever seen." He said. I replied asking "Who could his godly parent be?" Chiron shook his head. "Not godly, his parent seems to be the titan Hyperion, the god you fought in the war with Kronos."

**How's my first chapter of my first fanfiction EVER? Please review and tell me how it is ill try to update every day but you have to understand how hard that is. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the length its just starting out the ideas are a little slow.**

**Thanks**

**-JamesTheHuman5588**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ap: In this chapter Percy finds the son of Hyperion and they… Find out in this chapter. :D**

Percy's POV:

I was stunned. I mean who wouldn't be when you found out that the titan you fought in a recent war had a son and you were supposed to take care of him and teach him how to fight. I just didn't know how to feel. Annabeth got up and kissed me on the cheek. Chiron just looked at us sadly. "I know this will be hard for you Percy but you are the best chance we have of bringing him to camp and training him so that he will not destroy the camp or be a threat to Olympus." "O.K. "replied "But I want Grover and Annabeth with me."

**4 hours pass**

As we approached the house the lights flickered on and off. We exchanged looks, and Grover said "Yeah his scent is outrageously strong this is the place." When we got inside a boy was alone sitting at a table snapping his fingers to turn a light on and off. This was the kid. As we approached he looked up and a look of mischievousness glittered in his eyes. When we got closer he snapped his fingers and all the lights went off. Annabeth screamed and Grover said " Dude we know what you are so stop" The boy responded "No one knows what I am." I said "You're the only son of Hyperion known to exist." The boy said, sounding stunned "How…?" "We're like you" I responded "Wrong" He said darkly "I'm stronger."

**Next time: Percy Jackson Versus Son Of Hyperion leave a comment for what his name should be. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ap: What is up my favorite mortals? JamesTheHuman5588 coming at you with another chapter of Fire And Water. But first I just have to give a shout out to Selene's Child because she was the first like and review and gave me the Son of Hyperion's name. I can only hope that the other people that read this can be so supportive. Here's a link to her profile: ** u/4911416/

**Please go read her amazing fan fiction.**

**And now is the moment you all have been waiting for… The Next Chapter!**

Lucian (Son of Hyperion) POV:

Who were these strangers? Who did they think they were, saying they were like me? No one is like me. I mean who else could turn of lights easily as a click of the fingers? The one with black hair and sea green eyes said "We understand what you're going through. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Huh, What do you know I guess there are others like me. Well let's test that theory shall we? I summoned a fireball and turned the lights back on. "Why don't we see who's the stronger one of us then." I immediately expected to find him summon a fireball but instead…

Percy POV:

I had grown stronger since the war and had some new tricks up my sleeve. I didn't have any water nearby so I just used a new trick and summoned the moisture from the air and gathered it together. Just as he threw his fireball I used the water to make a shield. Only problem was he made another fireball and I had no moisture left to make another wall of water. So I drew Riptide and charged. I deflected the new fireball and saw him draw a knife that appeared to be like Back-Biter had been. This new kid was pretty good with no training but he wasn't good enough. When I got close enough I cut the boards beneath him and trapped him in the flooring. He smiled and rose up on a thin layer of fire. He extended his hand and said "Hello Percy Jackson. I'm Lucian Flame."

**Sorry for the crappy battle scene. As I said in the first chapter i will try to upload another chapter every day or every two days. Review! And Thanks for reading.**

**-JamesTheHuman5588**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ap: What is up mortals? I'm Back with another chapter of Fire And Water. In This chapter Percy, Annabeth, and Grover take Lucifer to Camp Half-Blood. Then Clarisse tries to "initiate" him and, well see how that turns out.**

**Thanks for all the amazing views, and support and I just want to say keep it coming. I still do not own PJO.**

**I got another idea of fan fiction a few days ago and I really want to try it out. The thing is once I post that I'll just keep having ideas for that story and with my school starting soon… Well I won't be able to post as much maybe once or twice a week. So review and tell me if you want to hear the new story and I will begin working on it. Now without further ado, Fire and Water.**

Percy's POV

We brought Lucifer to the Camp and immediately the camp recognized something different about him. A thing they thought that only Nico, Thalia, and I had as children of the Big Three. But he gave off an aura of light and fire. And only Annabeth, Grover, Chiron and I knew why. As we brought him to the Big House, where he'd be staying as he didn't have a cabin to stay in, we saw Chiron waving us to him. As we approached, he pursed his lips at Lucifer. "Why don't you just let him explore the camp for a little, Percy, let him learn the camp as it will be his home for the next few days.

Lucifer's POV

I just shrugged and said O.K. I always was a loner and could never fit in. When my mother told me who my father was and explained why I could do the things I could, it just separated me more from the other mortals. I accepted that I would be staying in the Big House as they built a cabin for my Father, Hyperion. That Percy kid seemed nice enough but I remember hearing that he destroyed my father's incense into an oak tree. I never knew my father but I figure Percy probably had a good reason.

As I walked around, A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. It was a big, burly, ugly, girl. I mean I swear she practically screamed ugly at my eyes. "I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares. You respect me or die."She looked proud of the fact that she was the daughter of the god of war. "Why should I?" I asked "I'm stronger than you."

"Why you little…"She screamed and grabbed my hair. No one and I mean No one touches my hair. But I let it continue and let my rage build up and she walked into the bathrooms and was about to dunk my head into the toilet when I exploded. Light filled the bathroom and when it faded Clarisse's eyebrows where burnt off. Awesome. She looked at me like I was a freak. "What are you? No child of Apollo can do that." I replied "Yeah well my dad was before Apollo's time." "But there was no god of the sun back then there was only Hyperion…" It struck her harder than Zues's Bolt. She ran out screaming. Well I guess that cats out of the bag. The huge, overflowing bag of cats.

**How was it? Was it any good? Review and like to tell me if you liked it.**

**Thanks**

**JamesTheHuman5588**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is up mortals? **

**JamesTheHuman5588 Here and this is just a authors note. I've gotten over 100 veiws on this and I posted it less** **than a week ago. This is just so amazing for me. I can't thank you enough and will try to post during my school year at least once a week.**

**I love you guys**

**JamesTheHuman5588**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ap: What is up mortals? JamesTheHuman5588 is back with another chapter of Fire and Water. Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I had school and it was hard to think on anything but school. I hope that this chapter will be good. In this chapter I use characters from Selene's Childs **

**In this chapter Lucifer moves into his new cabin. The entire camp knows his heritage and fears him for it. Also in this chapter Lucifer starts his training and plays his first capture the flag. This chapter is set a few months away from the last chapter.**

Lucifer's POV:

It hadn't taken long for the news to spread of my heritage. Most of the campers feared me but there were those who respected and were friends with me. Percy especially hanged out with me often. Annabeth looked at me like a lab experiment. She wanted to know how my Mother met my Father. I didn't know. I suppose it was just luck. Or maybe misfortune.

We built a cabin for me fairly quickly. We had made other cabins for the other titans, such as Selene, Helios and Eos. **Ap: Wink Selene's Child wink.** So then immediately we had new half-titans like me. We had people like Luna, Sol and Aurora. They were my closed friends. But they had left for a quest with Percy and Annabeth so I pretty much had the next few weeks to myself. We had a game of capture the flag after dinner and I would be a captain. As I walked to dinner I heard…silence. That was weird. Camp was never totally quiet.

As I approached the pavilion I saw Chiron talking to all the other campers. When I got closer he looked at me with a look that said come to me after I'm done talking. I kind of tuned out so I didn't hear the end of his announcement. But when he was done I immediately went over to him. "Hello Lucifer, it appears we have a interesting report from Luna's Quest. TheI kind of tuned out so I didn't hear the end of his announcement. But when he was done I immediately went over to him. "Hello Lucifer, it appears we have a interesting report from Luna's Quest. They found a sword." "So?" I asked "It has your name on it in Greek. So they immediately sent it back. Here it is." He handed me a sword that seemed to be made out of pure sunlight. It did indeed have my name carved in the side in Greek.

As I watched I saw it shrink down to a simple ring that had a sun carved on it. I immediately took the ring. When I twisted it¸ it turned back into sword form. That was outrageously cool. "You may use that in the capture the flag tonight." "Awesome."

For capture the flag I chose the Athena, Demeter, and since I had no choice, I also chose Ares cabin. For our strategy we would have Ares and Demeter on border patrol and Athena would work on a attack strategy of their own. I would be attacking the flag by myself. Since my joining Camp Half-blood I had learned some really amazing things I could do. I used one of them now. I "flashed", as I called it, to the flag. Startled, all of the opposing cabins immediately saw me without a weapon. But then I twisted my ring and then took all of them on. I easily "de-armed"(**I don't know the word!)** them all. I then flashed back to our side and we all erupted in cheers. We had won.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review. You don't need a profile to review. And if you like say so. Peace, Mortals!**

**JamesTheHuman5588**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ap: What is up mortals, I'm back writing another chapter of Fire and Water. I have over 230 views on this story. That by itself is so amazing to me and I can't thank you readers enough. I also have not received any reviews what you want me to do and whether or not you guys want me to write that new story. **

**So in this chapter Hyperion visits his son. Not really exciting I know but I'm kind of out of ideas. Expect a short chapter. Thanks to Percy, the guest reviewer that never finished his review. This is going to be like a one paragraph chapter. Hopefully you guys will review and say what you want to see.**

Lucifer's POV:

After capture the flag, word spread of my powers. They no longer were a secret and I was sad about that. They were the one thing I kept to myself. And then I developed more, making me stronger than any half-blood or half-titan known to exist. The only half-blood's close to me where Percy, Thailia, and Nico, or Luna, Sol, and Aurora and they were all doing their respective jobs and quest's. So I was the strongest one in camp by a fairly large margin. So I did what I usually did at camp. I went to my cabin and ate some of my candy that I had flashed into camp. When I walked into my cabin I saw the brightest light I had ever seen. Being a son of the titan of light, my eyes immediately adjusted, and I saw a man standing there.

I immediately recognized him. I had never seen him before but I knew, this was my father. "Hello, Lucifer." He said. "Hello father. Why are you here?" "My son, I have come to warn you. I am not restricted by the same laws that restrict the Olympians. I have come to warn you of the silver one. I have come to warn you from the daughter of the moon. She is not your friend. She will destroy you the more time you spend with her. That Is all. Good bye, son. Train well." And then he was gone.

**Hey guys how was that incredibly short chapter? I hope it's good. Thanks to Selene's Child for letting me use her characters**

**I may not upload for a while**

**JamesTheHuman5588**


End file.
